


paperweight.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Harry is a sweetie pie who gets bummed out for a minute, Comfort, Entitled fans are the worst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fluffy headcannon, It's OK Louis fixes it, Louis is not here for their shit, M/M, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Mess up my bed with me</i><br/><i>Kick off the covers</i><br/><i>I'm waiting</i><br/><i>Every word you say I think</i><br/><i>I should write down</i><br/><i>I don't want to forget</i><br/><i>Come daylight</i><br/><i>Happy to lay here</i><br/><i>Just happy to be here</i><br/><i>I'm happy to know you</i><br/><i>Play me a song</i><br/><i>Your newest one</i><br/><i>Please leave your taste on my tongue</i><br/><i>Paperweight on my back</i><br/><i>Cover me like a blanket"</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, Harry and Louis have a secret house in Los Angeles. Harry comes home a bit upset after a fan encounter, Louis hangs around shirtless and makes his boy smile again. Fluffy fluff and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paperweight.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: as much as i love these two darling lovefools, i don't know either of them personally and certainly don't own them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by "paperweight" by joshua radin and schuyler fisk.

Louis looked up from the laptop he had balanced on his knees at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Harry had just left less than two hours ago and wasn’t due back for several more and they certainly weren’t expecting any company, what with the whole secret house in Los Angeles thing and all, so the sound startled him enough to check into it. He cautiously got up and set his laptop to the side of the bed. He looked down at his bare torso, loose trackies on but with no pants, feet bare and glasses on his face. He hoped they weren’t getting robbed or worse, some fans had found their hideaway. That’s all he needed was pictures of him in Los Angeles posted on some website, the day that his mum tweeted some picture on his account to make his fans think he was in Doncaster. Not to mention half dressed with visible purple love bites from Harry’s eager mouth all over his chest and hips. He pushed his glasses up on his face as he stood, making no noise as he tiptoed out of the massive master bedroom, slyly trying to peer down over the stair railing toward the foyer where the front door was without being seen.

It was a wasted effort, however, when he spotted Harry’s lanky legs climbing up the staircase that lead right to his hiding place.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry said as he reached the top of the stairs, not even looking up from the phone in his hand.

“How did you see me? I was being extra sneaky.” Louis pouted in response, only a little put out that he didn’t even get a chance to pop out and make Harry jump a bit. Such an easy target, honestly. 

Harry smiled but it was strained and he kept his gaze trained on his phone while walking straight past Louis and into the master bedroom that he had just emerged from. Louis stared after him for a moment, confused, and was quickly reminded that Harry was supposed to be gone still and curiosity quickly got the best of him. 

“Did you miss me that much that you came rushing home from conveniently riding your motorcycle into paparazzi traps early?” He joked, following Harry into the bedroom to see that he was already sprawled onto the bed, limbs starfished everywhere with his torso directly in the center of it. He hadn’t even moved Louis’ laptop, his arm simply laying across the keyboard as he kept his eyes trained onto his phone screen. “Alright, love?” Louis asked, tone softer this time. He gently lifted Harry’s arm off his laptop keyboard, shutting the lid and moving it off to the nightstand. He took his glasses off, laying them on top of the computer before sprawling his own body out on top of Harry’s.

Harry finally put his phone down, sighing deeply. “Have you been on twitter at all today?” 

“Have I been on twitter today?” Louis repeats, amusement coloring his tone. “Well first of all are you talking about me or Louis at Tomlinson? You know I wouldn’t bloody go near that site but as for my arsehole, definitely straight, alter ego, well…” Louis trails off when he doesn’t see Harry’s mouth turn up into the smile he expects. He rests more of his weight onto Harry, running his fingers through the curls in front of him. “I’m guessing that you’ve been on today though, love. Everything alright?” he asks again.

Harry is quiet for several minutes and Louis lets him be, he knows that Harry sometimes has trouble deciding which words to use to say what he needs to when he’s upset. He’s always chosen his words very particularly, even on a good day, not so he can sugar coat anything or to buy time to spin any kind of story. No, Harry has always been honest to almost a fault. His manner of speech is just another way that Harry shows how much he cares about things. Each single word that he chooses to share is important to him, matters to the way he expresses his feelings – the exact opposite of Louis’ chatterbox personality that spews out so many words that people lose the plot halfway through. 

“There were these girls.” Harry says finally, voice soft and face still buried in the sheets. Louis slides off of Harry’s back when he speaks and molds himself into his side instead, wanting Harry to know that he’s beside him no matter what. In times like this, when he’s is worked up over something, Louis knows the physical reminder helps ground him a bit. It works and Harry turns into Louis’ touch, their legs tangling together and the heat of Louis’ bare chest even through the thin material of Harry’s t-shirt works to comfort him immediately. 

Louis stays silent, waiting for Harry to continue at his own pace, content to just hold his boy while he thinks it through. 

“They just…wouldn’t stop. I had just finished the pap shots and was driving to pick up a few things for the next couple days so I wouldn’t have to run out again. I noticed them right away, bit hard not to since they were screaming and had their phones out.” He stops again with a frustrated laugh. “I tried to lose them but just got so mad, they wouldn’t…stop.” Harry’s voice had taken on a harsh edge again and Louis could feel his own anger rise to the surface but kept it at bay to keep Harry steady. 

“And then what?” he asked, still running his fingers slowly through the dark curls. 

“I pulled over in a neighborhood. Asked them nicely to please stop following me. And they just kept screaming and asking for a damn picture. They weren’t even LISTENING…I just. I said ‘you aren’t listening, stop!’ and then drove off before they could follow me again. Then I see on twitter all these fans saying how I’ve changed and how I was rude and…”

Louis cut him off this time, unable to stop his irritation from spilling over. “Rude? Are you fucking serious, Harry? These…these _stalkers_ are the ones that are rude for Christ’s sake. Following you, chasing you, endangering you on the street for what? A camera phone picture?? This is ridiculous. You didn’t do anything wrong, babe. I’m glad you said something to them, it’s about time.”

Harry was still frowning and Louis could sense there was more to the story. “Sorry,” he breathed, relaxing once again into Harry, not even noticing how his body had tensed. “Finish the story, I’m sorry.”

The next words Harry spoke weren’t slow at all, they were rushed and quiet but Louis still managed to catch “followed her on twitter and apologized”, and could do nothing but sigh and fondly shake his head at his boyfriend with a heart twenty sizes too big for a world where people constantly tried to claw at him. 

“Harry. I know you felt you needed to do that but you had every right to ask them to stop following you. It wasn’t right this time and it wasn’t right last time and it won’t be right the next time one of these selfish girls puts you both in danger to try to touch you. You are allowed to get upset.”

“That’s just it – that’s not even why I got so mad. Like, I know they shouldn’t follow me but. I just…” He paused again before steeling himself and finally sharing the real reason for his down mood. “It was so close to the house here. I realized if I had turned down one different street that it would have lead them right to it pretty much. Then I thought shit, what if someone did follow me back here and then I realized that no one has yet, but what if they tried to? And then I just…lost it.” He finished in a mumble and Louis felt his heart spill just a little more with love for this sweet and endearing boy. Of course Harry wouldn’t even be rightfully upset over something like being followed or harassed. It was only something that he felt was a danger to their relationship, or Louis specifically, that could get to him in a way that he really couldn’t shake off. 

“Baby…” Louis whispered, pressing soft kisses to Harry’s temples and the apples of his cheeks. 

“It’s just…they can have my time off. I’ll go on these stupid set up photo ops. The fans can interrupt my dinner, and post pictures of me that I asked them not to take in the first place. They can make fun of my haircut and the way I talk. They can do all those things because they’re the reason I’m even in this position, I know that and really, none of that bothers me too much anyway. But…they can’t have this.” Harry says, moving his hand from Louis’ waist and moving it hand jerkily between their bodies, his voice picking up speed in his distress. “Not any more than they’ve already taken from us. This is literally all we have left, Louis, and I just can’t share…” Louis leaned forward and drank the rest of the words falling from Harry’s lips, replacing them with his love and his tongue and his reassurances until he could feel Harry’s hand once again settle around his waist.. He opened his eyes, noting that Harry’s were still shut and his lips still parted and smiled, placing gentle quick kisses on each eyelid before speaking softly to his boy. 

“Love, it’s alright if this is all we have left right now because this…this is everything that matters. If I can’t hold your hand outside in public yet, that just means I’ll hold it here in our private mansion in bloody Los Angeles from the moment you walk in the door until the moment you leave again. It doesn’t matter if it takes place in here or out there, Haz. It’s real and it’s ours and no one is going to be able to take that from us. Ever.” 

Harry opened his eyes at that, his face finally softening and a smile gracing his features. “I love you so much.”

Louis grinned back, tightening his arms even further around Harry’s long limbs. “Next time you should just let them follow you back here. I can be waiting with my bare arse in the window, give Twitter a real reason to go nuts.”

Harry finally laughed loudly, the sound loud and unexpected after their hushed conversation and Harry’s body shook slightly with the force of it. His green eyes were still shiny and lips still kissed red and Louis was so, so in love with this boy. 

Harry used his strength to roll them over until he was firmly on top of the other boy, Louis’ arms still wrapped tightly around his torso. “Mmm as much as I like that idea don’t think I much like the thought of other people seeing it for themselves.” Harry murmured, hands moving from the small of Louis’ back to cup his cheeks and squeeze gently. He could hear Louis’ breath hitch as he gave a breathy laugh, wriggling a bit as Harry’s hands started to knead his flesh with more purpose. 

“That’s very selfish Harry, don’t you know my arse is one of the wonders of the world –They should build monuments out of it, it should be worshipped…” This time Harry swallowed the rest of Louis’ sentence down, this kiss being admittedly much more heated than the previous one. He worked his big hands down the back of Louis’ trackies, cupping bare skin this time as a groan left his lips. 

“Fuck, Lou. You’re just sitting around barely dressed like this all by yourself?” 

This time Louis let out a loud laugh, breaking their kiss unintentionally. “Oi, that’s rich coming from you Mr. ‘But Louissssss I hate wearing pants around the house’ Not that I’m complaining, mind. Maybe I’m just picking up some tips from my better half for a change.” 

Harry grinned again, shrugging his shoulders. “Better half, huh? Still like spouse better.” Louis’ retort is once again stopped by Harry’s lips against his own but somehow he can’t find it in himself to be all that offended. 

They snog heatedly for several minutes, letting the last of the tension and the unease settle away until heat, love, and want are all that remains between their bodies in their 1,000 thread count sheets. 

“Off, get these off. Need to touch all of you.” Harry whined, his lips moving down to suck lightly on Louis’ neck, down to his collarbones, licking at the words scribed onto his chest. His voice was breathless already as his hands continued their kneading. Louis laughed, trying to pull down his trackies with Harry’s hands still inside of them while he continued to grind slowly down onto him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry a bit, babe, I got this. Don’t stop what you’re doing.” Louis laughed again, his voice quickly losing its humor when he was released from the confines of the pants and his now all naked skin was pressed against the rough fabric of Harry’s jeans. He groaned at the pressure, Harry’s hands digging harder into his flesh and Louis used his toes to slide his pants the rest of the way down his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist once they were freed. Harry moved his mouth to claim Louis’ again, quickly pushing his tongue through the seam of his lips, finding Louis’ and sucking it harshly into his mouth while Louis’ nimble fingers pulled at the thin t-shirt still covering Harry’s body. It was difficult to manage, with Harry’s hands stuck on Louis’ arse and refusing to let go but once he realized he was delaying his own nakedness, he relented for just a moment. His hands moved and their lips separated for the two seconds it took Louis to pull the top over his head, both finding their rightful place again immediately once the garment was thrown to the side. Harry sighed into Louis’ mouth once he laid his bare torso over the golden skin below him. 

They continued to grind against each other, the rough press of Harry’s tight jeans against Louis’ cock driving him mad, building him higher and higher without even feeling any direct contact. Deciding to remedy that, his fingers moved to the button on the offending jeans, doing quick work of removing the button and undoing the zip, pulling Harry out from the opening in the front without even pulling them down below his hips. Harry let out a low moan at the feeling of Louis’ fingertips touching him, moving his hips for some more friction. The movement shifted him enough that their bare cocks rubbed together, the slide of just that enough to get them both embarrassingly close. 

“Fuck…what do…want…” Harry panted out harsh breaths into Louis’ open mouth, moving his hips quicker, increasing the friction as Louis kept his legs wound tightly around his hips, thrusting up into the motions. 

“Just like…yeah…like this baby…” He was starting to sweat, the press of the jeans against his sensitive thighs while his dick rubbed against Harry’s was exquisite and he knew right away this wouldn’t be lasting very long. 

“Maybe not just like this...” Harry smirked, still breathless, and finally moved one of his hands away from Louis’ arsecheeks but only to trail his fingertips down through his crack, lower still until he felt what he was looking for, pushing the tip of a dry finger inside. He wouldn’t actually go farther than that, would never want to hurt Louis without the right preparation but he knew just the hint, the pressure of his fingertip would be enough to set him over the edge when he was like this. 

“Oh god…baby, more please.” Louis begged, moving his hips harder now to try to move Harry’s finger inside him deeper, not caring about anything else but chasing the high that was barreling toward him. Harry stayed firm, not going deeper inside but moving his finger slowly around in a circle teasing his rim while taking his other hand and wrapping his long fingers around both of their cocks together. It only took three strong strokes from that point for Louis to whine out his orgasm. The wetness helped to ease the slide for Harry and when Louis crashed their lips together, still coming into onto both of their tummy's he also snuck his hand in to join Harry’s, that did it. Harry bit down onto Louis’ bottom lip as he felt himself come, adding to the mess on the both of them. 

He dropped his body on top of Louis, who gasped in sensitivity. He looked down and couldn’t help the loud chuckle that came from his lips upon seeing his now completely soaked jeans barely pulled down at all. He rolled off of the naked boy and instead flopped onto his back, smiling up at the ceiling and pulling Louis under his arm. 

“Well that was…unexpected.” Louis smiled, happily out of breath as he curled further into Harry. 

“I would hardly think you being unable to control yourself around my naked body is unexpected, Harold. In fact, I’d say it was pretty much a given at this point.” 

Harry hummed in agreement, running the hand wrapped around Louis down his side to lightly caress once again at his naked bum. 

Louis rolled his eyes, settling his hand on top of Harry’s. “Okay loverboy, that’s enough of that. As much as I enjoy your enormous hands pawing all over me, I think we should use the time we got back today and clean ourselves up and go take a walk outside. There’s a park just up the road I’ve been wanting to check out. Cool fountain over there or summat.” He could feel Harry stiffen slightly, objections on his tongue and Louis looked up at him, gentle smile replacing the joking tone he had been using. “Haz. It’s ok. It’s late, it’s almost dark and I just want to take a walk in the park with the boy I love. It’s just a walk. Okay?”

Harry hesitated for another moment before a brilliant smile lit up his face. He laced his fingers together with Louis, nuzzling his face onto Louis’ soft hair. “Let’s go check out that fountain, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at hazzaloveslewis :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
